luigis_mansionsfandomcom-20200215-history
Old Clockworks
Old Clockworks is the third mansion Luigi explores in Luigi's Mansion 2. It is an old clock factory set in the middle of a large desert. The Old Clockworks was once one of the best clock factories in the world, but was closed and abandoned shortly after opening due to some horrific accidents. Due to the long abandonment, the 'mansion' is full of sand as well as ghosts, and it is also their favourite haunt. The mansion has three floors and two basement floors. The boss of the Old Clockworks is the Overset Possessor, who possesses the giant clock face on top of the large clock tower. Background The Old Clockworks was once, according to Professor E. Gadd, one of the world's finest clock factories, and produced some of the best clocks, watches and timepieces ever made. However, shortly after opening, some horrific accidents occured, causing the factory to be shut down and abandoned. The owners of the factory also became interested in the ancient Egyptian-like ruins under the factory, as there is mining equipment in the ruins as well as stairs leading from the factory into the ruins. The mansion is also the longest to be abandoned in Evershade Valley, making it the ghost's favourite haunt. In-game description This factory once produced the world's finest clocks and time-measurement devices. Your watch probably comes from here, and you don't even know it! Missions *C-1: A Timely Entrance - Good news, Luigi. I've located the next Dark Moon piece. It's at the top of the Clock Tower. All you've gotta do is mosey on up there and grab it! What could go wrong? *C-2: Underground Trek - The special compass revealed another path to the underground! Let's hope those ghosts didn't hide the clock hands too well. *C-3: Roundhouse Brawl - That ancient ghost ran off with the clock hands we're looking for. Thankfully, his strong paranormal signal made him easy to find! *C-4: Ghosty in the Middle - Well, we've recovered the minute hand, but the hour hand is still missing. I've detected some signals in the Clockworks Court, so let's start our search there. *C-5: Piece at Last - There's one last clock part we need to find before we can fix the Clock Tower Gate, and I think I know where it is! *C-Boss: Show Time - We finally have everything we need to reach the top of the Clock Tower! But first, let's check the security image that the Toad brought with him. *C-Bonus: Outlandish Interruption - We've got a complication. There are paranormal signals in the Old Clockworks again! It's ghost-hunting time, sonny! Rooms Ground Floor *Clockworks Court *Warehouse *Roundhouse *Ravine Stairs *Workshop *Clock Tower Gate *Movements *Cargo Room *Service Lift *Gear Chamber *Storage Room First Floor *Warehouse *Clockmaker's Room *Roundhouse *Transportation Hall *Finishing Room *Container Yard *Kiln Room *Drafting Office *Clock Tower Gate *Movements *Belfry *Cargo Room Second Floor *Belfry Clock Basement 1 *Storm Cellar *Ravine Passage *Ravine Narrows *Ravine Stairs *Roundhouse Pit *Pit Slide *Synchronisation Lab *Snychro Gantry *Maintenance Hub *Crank Room *Service Lift *Gear Chamber *Storage Room Basement 2 *Pit Slide *Quarry *Antechamber *Tomb Category:Luigi's Mansion 2 Category:Mansions